


Black Ice

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Drama, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-13
Updated: 2010-06-04
Packaged: 2018-09-03 05:45:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 16,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8699596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: A sociopath joins the crew of Supernatural. The problem with black ice is you don’t see it until you’re in a slide.

  
 

  
Warning: READER DISCRETION IS ADVISED.  Major character death, animal abuse, violence (including toward women), non-con

  
A/N: This is a work of fiction. Real events are used as a backdrop. None of it is true.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
> **Author's notes:**
> 
>  

The President of the Homeowners Association couldn’t believe his eyes.  This was a neighborhood of doctors, lawyers, businessmen and bored housewives who slept with their yoga instructors. In the eight years he had been living in the small community there hadn’t been any trouble. Now strobe lights from police cars, fire trucks and ambulances lit the upscale houses.  A headache started as he watched with the other neighbors news reporters jockey for position in front of the house. After the fourth person asked him what he was going to do about this mess, the President of the Homeowners Association walked home to take a couple of aspirin and write out his resignation letter.

*****

_When the trouble began_

 

“Hi Lou.”

 

Lou Bello waved and smiled at Carolyn as she entered the wardrobe trailer then he went back to his nervous fidgeting.  What was he thinking? He worked hard to move from stunt man to stunt coordinator and now he was risking it all on a childhood friend who couldn’t hold a job if his own gun, and Lou was sure the man owned a gun, was held to his head. Instead of just giving the man money like he always did, Lou knew of an opening in the transportation department and had convinced the coordinator to give his “friend” the job.

As Lou counted all the ways this was a bad idea, a big black SUV pulled into the studio and stopped with the front bumper inches from Lou’s kneecaps. The driver smiled as he opened the door and got out. Lou did not smile as the man approached him.

Jensen and Jared walked around the corner of their trailers behind Shelly the key set PA. Shelly was radioing the set that they were on their way, when the guys noticed Lou with a bald man who was as square as he was tall.

"That our new stunt guy?” 

Jensen smiled, “Yeah put a girly wig on him and he’s the splitting image of you.”

Jared mocked ha-ha and bumped shoulders with Jensen before moving up to walk beside Shelly.

The bald man turned and made eye contact just as Jensen was about to walk past him. Jensen stopped and looked back as a cold chill crept across his skin.  The man didn’t smile and Jensen didn’t offer. There was….something…. “Earth to Jensen,” caused him to break eye contact with the man. Jared made a ‘come on’ wave with his hand. As Jensen walked beside Jared and Shelly, he knew he didn’t have to turn around to see the man was looking at him.

“Did you hear me?” The man turned back to Lou and shrugged. “I didn’t say anything about you being arrested. You do still have your license right?”

 

“Yeah I still have my license. And for you information, the only reason that son of a bitch had me arrested was because he found out wifey would rather fuck me.”

 

Lou’s tone was tense. “I don’t care Clif. These people are friends and you’re being hired on my word, so PLEASE don’t screw this up for either of us.”

 

At lunch Jensen looked over the food Jared hadn’t managed to stuff into a styrofoam container when he noticed the bald man at one of the tables.  Turning to Craig, the 2nd assistant director, “Hey Craig, do you know that man sitting over there?”

Craig looked over, “A new guy in transportation. Not sure what his name is, but I think he’s one of Lou’s friends.” 

Jensen mumbled his thanks as Craig started chatting on the walki.  He put some food in a container and went to his trailer.

The agreement was whoever got to the white SUV first rode shotgun and the other rode in the back with the dogs.  As Jensen walked to the SUV at wrap, he saw Jared in the front passenger seat talking with Sudia, their driver.  Harley was already in the hauling section pacing between the back and side windows.  After Jensen got in the back seat, Sadie laid down with her head in his lap.  Sudia started the SUV and drove past Clif standing by one of the trailers. Jensen made a point not to look at him.

“Sudia, how’s Alice doing?” Jensen asked as they pulled out onto the main road.

Alice, Sudia’s wife, had been a dancer for years in the Vancouver casinos.  Jensen couldn’t believe any mortal woman could have her beautiful long legs in spite of being diagnosed with Multiple Sclerosis. Four years ago she started using two canes to walk, now they were looking for a house that was wheelchair friendly.  Sudia was going to quit because he was Alice’s caregiver and the hours on a TV show were too long.  Jensen and Jared asked that Sudia be their personal driver so he worked when they worked.  If Alice had a doctor’s appointment or a bad morning, Sudia would call and they gladly drove themselves.  In exchange Sudia helped with the dogs and ran any errands they needed.

 

“You know, bad days and good, but she plugging along. Thanks for asking.” Sudia smiled in the rear view mirror. Jensen reached up and patted Sudia on the shoulder.

***** 

Jensen liked to do one of two things before he went to sleep. Make love or read. Which one he would do that night was answered for him.  He walked into the bedroom and Jared was already sound asleep on his stomach.  Harley, lying on the foot of the bed, raised his head and half-hearted wagged his tail once and flopped back on the bed.  Sadie sat up until Jensen was under the covers and then lay down beside him.  It took twenty minutes of reading and Jared shifting to press his butt against Jensen’s hip for him to feel relaxed enough to sleep.  Jensen marked his place in the book, turned the light off and rolled over on his side pressing his butt against Jared’s.

 

TBC

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Sudia absent-mindedly threw the deflated football for Harley while he checked in with Alice. She was having a good day and told him about some listings the realtor e-mailed her. Sadie laid close by watching Harley chase the football. She was taking a break because she was tired of Harley running her over and tugging on the football whenever she managed to get to it first. Let him have it.

Harley ran passed Sudia with the football in his mouth. He turned expecting to see Jared, but instead saw the new guy kneel down to pat Harley. ‘What is his name?’ Sudia racked his brain. Knowing how Jared was about his dogs, “Honey, I’ll call you at lunch.” As he closed the phone, Sudia walked toward the man and Harley. “Hi. I’m sorry I don’t remember your name.”

Clif stood and threw the football. He hated dogs. Security alarms that shit. Smiling, “Clif. Don’t worry, I’ve met so many people, I’m not sure who anyone is.” He looked down at his saliva-covered hand. Dogs did more than shit. “Sorry.” Sudia smiled and waved his own saliva soaked hand. Clif turned on the charm. Hey, he could be a dog lover if it suited him. “Beautiful dogs.”

“They’re not mine. They belong to Jared.”  Harley stopped between the two men, looking at them like ‘someone throw the football’. Sudia took the football and threw it.

“It’s nice that Jared lets you play with them.” Clif made a come here monition to Sadie. She didn’t move, just stared at him.

“I’m Jensen and Jared’s driver and I take care of the dogs when Jared can’t get away during filming. He’s particular about who they spend time with.”

Clif nodded and threw the football for Harley.

That night Clif walked into his small loft apartment, thanks to his damn ex-wife and her bullshit lawyer, made a sandwich and grab the bottle of tequila. He turned on his computer and waited for the search engine to start.

A couple of days later, Sudia was standing anxiously waiting to hear cut. Alice called him and the new meds were making her sick and she needed him to come home.

He didn’t feel right leaving without talking to Jensen and Jared first. They went to bat for him and that allowed him to keep his job. Finally Singer called cut.

Sudia walked to the edge of the set. “Hey guys,” he said softly. When Jensen turned around, he motioned him over. “Alice just called and she’s sick. I have to leave. Terry said he would find a driver to take you home.”

 

“Go!” Jensen patted him on the shoulder. “Don’t worry about us.”

 

Sudia smiled his thanks and left.

The scene was tough and the guys were lost in their thoughts as they walked back to their trailers. Then they heard it. Sadie was barking and howling like she was being torn apart. Jared started running toward his trailer. “SADIE!!”

Jared pulled the door open and froze. Harley was lying on the floor of the trailer barely breathing, his muzzle surrounded by vomit. Sadie was standing over him howling. Jensen running into his back got Jared moving toward Harley. “NO! NO!” Jared kneeled down, not caring about the vomit and lifted Harley’s head.

 

Jensen pulled his cell out of his pocket and pushed a memory number. “Terry we need a driver. Something happened to Harley and he needs to go to a vet. NOW TERRY. I DON’T CARE. GET A DRIVER HERE NOW.”

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

Jensen turned and saw the new guy standing in the doorway. “Can you take Jared and Harley to a vet?”

 

“Yeah. I know where one is. I’ll pull around.” The man was out the door.

 

“Jared,” Jensen kneeled down beside him. “There’s a driver to take you to a vet.”

 

They picked Harley up and carried him out the door. A black SUV stopped and the driver got out to open the back door.  They gently laid Harley on the seat and Jared got in beside him. “Stay with Sadie!”

 

“I won’t let her out of my sight.” Jensen shut the door.  As the SUV sped out of the parking lot onto the main highway, Jensen thought about how he would explain this to Singer.

 

They pulled into the parking lot of a vet that was close to the studio and they carried Harley in. The receptionist, who was helping another owner, yelled, “Dr. Butler!!” and opened the door of the waiting area.  As she pointed to an empty exam room, Jared saw a sixty-ish man step out of a room at the end of the hall.  

 

“Nora!” The man yelled as he quickly walked down the hall. Jared was elbowed out of the way by a young woman.  Both vets worked quickly over Harley. Nora, the young woman asked questions. As Jared watch them put Harley on a ventilator and take blood, he didn’t think a human ER would work so well.  He was allowed to stay with Harley while they check the lab work. 

 

Jared told the driver to go to the waiting room. He wanted to be alone with Harley. Tears came to his eyes as he wet some towels and cleaned the vomit from Harley’s muzzle and face. Then he sat down and patted Harley, willing him to live.

 

After what seemed like hours, Dr. Butler came into the room. “It looks like your dog was poisoned.”

 

“What?” Jared couldn’t wrap his head around it. “Poisoned?”

 

“The contents of your dog’s stomached included hamburger meat, which was contaminated with Freon.” Dr. Butler continued, “It is odorless and tasteless. We’ll give Harley something to try to counteract the poison. Right now I don’t know if he will make it through the night, but if he survives, he may have brain damage as well as other organ damage. If that happens, you may need to think about putting him to sleep.”

 

When Jared was able to speak, “Please do everything you can.”

 

TBC

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

‘He’ll make it. Everything will be alright.’ His fist shook as he rested his chin on it, arm braced against the door. He wiped his eyes with his other hand. ‘He’ll make it. Everything will be alright.’ That’s what he needed to hold on to.

 

 

 

“Dogs are resilient.”

 

 

 

Jared looked over at the man driving. Blinking, “I’m sorry. What?”

 

 

 

“Dogs are resilient. I’m sure your dog’s going to be fine.”

 

 

 

Jared nodded. “Thanks for driving us to the vet’s.”

 

 

 

The man smiled at him. “I’m glad I was able to help. My name’s Clif.”

 

 

 

“I’m Jared.”

 

 

 

Clif let Jared out by the stage’s door. It took a minute for his eyes to adjust to the darkness then he saw Sadie running toward him followed by Jensen. Jared dropped to his knees, hugging and kissing her between the eyes. He was never so happy to see her. 

 

 

 

“Jared, we need to talk.” Robert Singer walked toward them.

 

 

 

“I know Robert, but I need a few minutes with Jensen.” Jared took Jensen’s arm and lead him to an empty room at corner of the stage, Sadie right behind them. “Harley was poisoned. Someone gave him hamburger laced with Freon.”

 

 

 

Jensen stared at him in disbelief. No one on the crew would dare. They would be fired if they survived the beating from Jared. A fangirl? They were always hanging around and a couple had gotten pass security before. Jensen thought back to all the times they had teased the fangirls at conventions. They would say something and then howl with laughter as it burned up the Internet. Did they go too far and someone wanted to hurt Jared and knew his dogs were a good way? It was clear that Harley had been targeted because Sadie was fine.

 

 

 

“The vet said that even if Harley survived he might have brain damage and need to be put to sleep.” Jared’s face crumbled as tears came to his eyes. “I can’t do that.”

 

 

 

Jensen put his arms around Jared. “Harley will make it. If….he has to be put to sleep, we will make that decision together, okay.” Jared hugged him back, nodding his head against Jensen’s shoulder.

 

 

 

Sadie sat at their feet, looking at them. _‘Harley didn’t come back. Jared took him away and didn’t bring him back.’_ A soft distressed whine came from her throat.

 

A sharp loud knock on the door made Jared and Jensen jump and Sadie made a startled whimper. “We need to get back to work,” said Singer through the door.

 

 

 

“Don’t worry Harley will be home before you know it,” Jensen said before he quickly kissed Jared’s lips.

 

 

 

_‘Home! Harley is home!’_ Sadie grinned. Relief rolled over her. That’s what Jensen said. As Sadie followed them out of the room, her tail started wagging. She wouldn’t even growl at him when he drinks all the water.

 

 

 

Jensen changed out of his wardrobe and grabbed his backpack. He was exhausted, not from work, but from worry about Jared and Harley. It felt like he and reality had parted company. If they had to put Harley to sleep, he didn’t know how he would help Jared.

 

 

 

As he walked to the black SUV, he saw Jared in the backseat with Sadie, curled up the best she could, on his lap. Jensen opened the front passenger door and as he started to get in he saw the new guy was driving them home.

 

 

 

“I’m Clif,” holding out his hand.

 

 

 

“Jensen,” shaking the hand.

 

 

 

He wondered why Terry didn’t have one of the drivers they knew take them home. He pushed down the odd feeling he had about Clif. The guy had helped Jared and Jensen was sure that he had gotten in trouble over leaving the studio. They drove home in silence.

 

 

 

When they arrived home, Sadie ran through the house looking for Harley. When she couldn’t find him, she pushed her head under the blinds on the back door. He wasn’t in the backyard. She heard footsteps behind her and backed out from under the blinds. Jared opened the door and she ran out, sniffing the porch and yard for any sign of Harley.

 

 

 

Jared opened the refrigerator and took a beer out. He sat at the kitchen table. The adrenaline had worn off and he felt bone weary. He called the vet at wrap and talked to Nora Butler. Harley was still in a coma. They had an overnight vet and she would leave orders that Jared was to be called if there was any change. He finished his beer, let Sadie in and fed her. As he walked out of the kitchen, Sadie sat by the bowl of food to wait for Harley.

 

 

 

It sounded like Jensen was taking a bath, when Jared walked into the master bedroom. The water turned off and Jensen walked out of the bathroom naked.

 

 

 

“A hot bath will relax you,” as Jensen walked over to Jared.

 

 

 

“I just want to go to sleep.”

 

 

 

Jensen put his forehead against Jared’s. “If you don’t relax first, you will toss and turn all night.” He stripped Jared and pulled him by the hand into the bathroom.

 

 

 

Once Jared was sitting in the tub, Jensen stepped in behind him pulling Jared back to lean between his legs, back to Jensen’s chest. He put his arms around Jared and kissed him on forehead. Jared felt the tension drain out of his body. Jensen picked up a round sponge covered with gel filled spikes that massaged the skin and began to gently wash Jared’s chest and arms.

 

 

 

As the sponge moved lower, Jared spread his thighs as much as he could. Jensen rubbed Jared’s cock and balls gently with the spiky sponge. Jared’s hand gripped the sides of the tub, his breath turning harsh. Jensen moved the sponge up to rub Jared’s nipples. Jared turned his head and began kissing Jensen’s throat, his tongue lapping at the skin. Jensen brushed the spikes over Jared’s balls, down to his pinkish hole. Jared moaned against Jensen’s throat as the spikes moved across his hole. With the smallest pressure, the spikes would push inside him.

 

 

 

Jared started thrusting his hips, the movement against Jensen’s cock making him hard. Between Jared kissing and licking his neck and the pressing back on his cock, Jensen was panting, his balls feeling heavy. Warm water splashed over him as Jared sat up and turned. His lips on Jensen’s lips, his tongue pushing roughly into Jensen’s mouth. Jared’s cock thrusting down on Jensen’s cock. Jensen’s hands gripped Jared’s ass, pulling him harder against his cock. The kiss broke but their lips stayed close as they breathed each other’s panting breaths. Their moans mixing as cum poured from their cocks into the warm water.

 

 

 

They quickly cleaned each other and when they went into the bedroom, Sadie was lying at the foot of the bed where Harley always slept. Jared patted the bed beside him and Sadie moved up into Jared’s arms. Jensen curled around Jared’s back and put his arms around him and Sadie.

 

 

 

A red ember burned brightly and then went out. Clif stepped on the cigarette. He looked at the house where he dropped the two actors off. Turning to walk down the street where he parked his SUV, he was thinking how he could make a killing.

 

 

 

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Jensen was filling his and Jared’s travel cups with coffee when the doorbell rang. He followed a barking Sadie to the front door.

 

“Morning,” Sudia smiled. Jensen said morning and took his travel cup as Sudia kneeled down to Sadie. “How’s my girl?” Sudia said as he scratched behind her ears. Sadie gave him puppy kisses on his chin.

 

“Where’s Harley?” Sudia asked as he walked into the kitchen followed by Sadie. 

 

“At the vet’s.”

 

Sudia turned to see Jared standing in the doorway. “At the vet’s? What happened?”

“Someone poisoned him. Jensen and I found him in the trailer after you left yesterday.” The accusation was clear. Sudia did not take care of his dogs. 

Jensen looked as surprised as Sudia.

 

“Harley was fine when I left. I took him and Sadie for a walk like always and then we played football outside the studio.”

 

“You didn’t see anyone hanging around?” Jared took a step into the kitchen. He knew how to use his height to be intimidating.

“The only people around were crew. You told me not to let strangers near the dogs and I don’t. Jared, I would never let anyone hurt them, you have to know that.” Sudia turned to look at Jensen, pleading to be believed. 

Jensen screwed the lid on Sudia’s travel cup and handed it to him. “Take Sadie out to the SUV. We’ll be out in a few minutes.”

Sudia looked between Jared and Jensen trying to think of something else to say. Finally he said to Sadie, “Ready to take a ride?”  Sadie barked happily and ran to the front door. She loved rides and Harley did too and maybe he was waiting for them.

Jensen waited until he heard the door shut. “Jared what was that about? Sudia has been taking care of the dogs for months.” 

“And he’s been distracted.” Jared’s tone was tense.

“Distracted?” Jensen’s tone had the same edge to it. “Are you talking about Alice?”

“Don’t look at me like that. I know Sudia and Alice are having a rough time. I’m not unsympathetic, but Clif told me that he’s seen Sudia with the dogs and he’s on the phone and not paying attention to what is going on around him!” 

Jensen stared at Jared. “You are taking the word of some guy whose name you’ve only known for twenty-four hours over Sudia’s, who has been our driver for months, who we trust enough to give a key to this house?”

“Maybe things are becoming too much for him.” In other words Sudia couldn’t do his job.

Jensen set Jared’s travel cup down in front of him with a thud. “Sudia is waiting for us.” He walked out of the kitchen, pick up his backpack and slammed the front door behind him.

The drive to location was painfully quite. Jared sat in back with Sadie tucked close to his side. Jensen sat up front with Sudia. Usually they would run lines or discuss the day’s scenes, but after ten minutes, Jensen turned the radio on.

Being on location was a nice break from the studio. Everyone seemed to enjoy being in the fresh air. Sudia pulled next to the trailers and stopped.

Jared got out of the SUV with Sadie. “I’m going to leave the leash by the door. Don’t take Sadie out without putting it on her.” Sudia nodded and Jared closed the door. Neither dog was leashed at the studio or on location.

Jensen opened his door. “Jared’s upset over what happened to Harley. He knows you take good care of the dogs.”

Sudia gave Jensen a sad but appreciative smile.

Jensen was changing into his wardrobe when Jared burst into his trailer with Sadie. Jared had his cell phone on speaker. “Go ahead Dr. Butler.” The vet, Jared mouthed to Jensen.

A feminine voice came from the cell’s speaker. “I have mixed news about Harley. The good news is he came out of the coma about two hours ago and he drank some water.  But we gave him some pureed dog food and he didn’t eat it. Also, Harley cannot sit or stand.” An expression of alarm came over Jared’s face and he grasped Jensen’s hand. “Jared, I want you to understand that Harley’s body had a tremendous shock between the poison and the coma, and maybe this is the way to recover it’s equilibrium. I’m hoping that is the reason for the lack of appetite and affected motor skills.”

 

Jared tried to sallow the lump in his throat, but it stubbornly stayed where it was. “How long before you know if…if it’s brain damage?”

 

“Lets wait a couple of days. I’ve seen animals make amazing recoveries and I couldn’t tell you how it happened.”

Jared thanked her and closed his phone. He couldn’t decide if he heard good or bad news. 

“Look at me.” Jared turned his attention to Jensen. “This is good news. Harley survived the poisoning. He’s only been awake for a couple of hours. Dr. Butler is right. This afternoon could be a different story.”

Jared nodded. He had to believe that.

Everything that could go wrong went wrong. Lights had to be replaced. One camera jammed. Jared couldn’t remember his lines. Mercifully, lunch was called a half-hour early. Jared checked on Sadie before heading over to catering.

Clif leaned against the white van watching the growing crowd of women across the street from where they were shooting. He thought TV stars attracted beautiful sexy women, not the ass ugly bitches he was looking at. Well, there were one or two he wouldn’t make put a bag over her head while he gave her a good fucking from behind. When the chatter became too loud, someone would walk over and tell them to quite down. They tried to get him to come over, but Clif smiled and shook his head no. Suddenly the activity across the street picked up and Clif knew one of the boys was spotted. He turned around and saw Jared headed toward the catering tent.

Jared always got three containers of food, one for him and one for each of the dogs. He laughed if anyone commented he must have a hollow leg.

“Hi buddy.”

He looked up from his food gathering to see Clif filling a container. “Hey Clif. How’s it going?”

“Good. Have you heard anything about Harley?”

“Yeah, the vet called and Harley’s out of the coma.

Clif smiled. He wanted to say ‘shit I thought that fucking dog would be dead by now’ instead he said,  “That’s great news. See, I told you dogs were resilient.”

“Thanks for the good thoughts.” Jared closed the containers. “Excuse me, I always eat in my trailer.” 

Clif waved his hand, no problem. “You might want to take a different route back. There’s a group of women across the street.”

“I saw them.”

“I know production added extra security because of what happened with Harley, but they can’t be everywhere.”

Jared chuckled, “Sometimes I think Jensen and I should have bodyguards. Our trailers have been broken into.”

“That’s what I’m talking about,” Clif said. “I can’t believe you don’t have a bodyguard. How do you know something else won’t happen? You are the star of a TV show.Suppose whoever hurt Harley wants to hurt you or Jensen. I mean it’s irresponsible of network not to do everything to protect you. I worked for a limo company as a driver and bodyguard so I know how crazy people can be. You can never be too careful.”

“You were a bodyguard?” Jared asked. The guy was freaking huge. 

 

“The limo company had very important clients from pop stars, like Justin Timberlake, to political leaders, and the drivers had to be ready for any trouble. I’m certified in weapons handing and defense tactics.” This bullshit even sounded good to him. “I naturally keep an eye out for trouble.”

 

‘Clif’s right,’ Jared thought as he walked back to his trailer. ‘Jensen has been stalked. I’ve gotten weird letters. Some of the stuff floating around the Internet.’ He stopped and stared at the crowd of women. ‘And Singer isn’t doing enough to keep us safe.’

Jensen sat at the table in Jared’s trailer. Sadie watched him eat. “Your Daddy is coming with your lunch,” Jensen smiled at her. She gave him a ‘but you’re here now with food’ expression. Jensen patted her head. He wanted to talk to Jared about how the way he spoke to Sudia.  Jared’s temper could get a way from him. Besides, Jensen like Sudia and thought he looked as them as friends and not part of the job.

Jared came in carrying two containers. He opened one and put it on the floor for Sadie and sat down at the table with the other one. “I want to talk to you about something.”

Jensen swallowed. “I want to talk to you about how you treated Sudia this morning.”

“You mean fight about how I treated Sudia.”

“Fight, talk, either one.”

Jared slumped back in his chair and changed the subject. “Someone was able to get close enough to Harley to poison him. Maybe it happened when Sudia took them out; maybe it happened when they were left by themselves in the trailer, but this is some kind of warning.”

“Warning? What are you talking about?”

“You think we’re safe? We’re not. Sudia isn’t trained in security. We need a bodyguard.”

“And where is this bodyguard coming from?”  
  
“Clif has bodyguard experience. He used to….

 

 “Clif?” Jensen said with a snicker in his tone of disbelief. “Are you kidding me? He’s no more of a bodyguard than I am!”

“Don’t do that.” Jared was getting angry.

“Don’t do what?” 

“Don’t treat me like I’m over reacting about nothing.” Jared leaned on the table. “I’m concerned about our safety because not all the fan girls and fan boys love us.”

 

Jensen’s meal turned into a brick in his stomach. He knew Jared was right. For every real fan there was someone who would hurt them if given the chance. But every time he saw Clif…. “Jared, I don’t think you are over reacting, but if Clif was a bodyguard, he wouldn’t be driving a van.”

 

“You don’t like him. Why?”

Jensen wiped his mouth with a napkin. “I don’t know why.” He didn’t. “It’s just a feeling.”

Jared closed the container on his untouched lunch and pushed it away. He liked Clif. 

TBC

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Sudia pulled into the driveway and stopped. Jensen said good night and got out of the SUV. Jared opened the door long enough to let Sadie out, then closed the door.

 

 

 

“I was out of line this morning.” Sudia turned in his seat to look back at Jared. “I’m sorry. I do have one complaint,” Jared smiled, “every time you take care of the dogs while we’re at a convention, they turn into two princess puppies.”

 

 

 

Sudia laughed, “Blame Alice for that. She loves for Harley and Sadie to stay with us. I think they gave her something to think about besides being sick.

 

 

 

“When Harley’s better, we’ll schedule a visit.”

 

 

 

Sadie was in the backyard looking for Harley and checking out whom else may have been in the yard. Jared let her in and put some food out for her and went to find Jensen.

 

 

 

Jensen was pulling up his pajama bottoms over his hips when Jared walked into the bedroom. Jared watched him open a dresser drawer for a clean t-shirt. “What would I have done if I walked into the trailer and it was you lying hurt on the floor?” Jensen looked at him. “I love you more than anyone in this world and the thought that someone could hurt you, either one of us, really worries me.”

 

 

 

“I know,” Jensen walked to him. “We’ll talk to Singer tomorrow about Clif.”

 

 

 

Jared smiled and put his arms around Jensen, hugging him tight. He loved the way Jensen smelled, faint musk mixed with sweat. Jared kissed up Jensen’s neck, across a stubble cheek to full lips that opened as his hands moved down Jensen’s back, under the waistband of the pajama bottoms to cup and squeeze the firm ass cheeks.

 

 

 

Jensen moaned into Jared’s mouth as warm hands pulled him tighter against Jared. His hands moved down to undo Jared’s belt and pants as his tongue licked its way into Jared’s mouth. Jared broke the kiss and moaned in pleasure as Jensen stroked his hard cock with one hand. The other tangled in his long hair pulled his head back so Jensen could kiss, wet open mouth, along his long neck.  His hands fumble until Jensen’s pajamas bottoms fell to the floor. As he reached between Jensen’s legs, the warm wet mouth left his neck. Jared opened his eyes. Jensen had moved to lie on the bed. Hard cock against a freckled stomach. Jared tore his shirt over his head and kicked his pants down and off.

 

 

 

Jared crawled up the bed between Jensen’s legs. Hooking his hands under Jensen’s knees, he pushed Jensen’s legs wider. He leaned down to lick up the hard cock; tongue rimmed the head to lap up droplets of pearly pre-cum. Running the tip of his tongue down the cock to lick and kiss the soft balls. Jared pushed Jensen’s legs higher as his tongue moved down to the pinkish hole.  He licked and sucked at the opening.

 

 

 

Jensen’s hands balled the sheet in his fist. His hips moved against Jared’s mouth and tongue. Jared’s hair tickled his balls and cock. Ragged with desire, “I want to taste you.”  Jensen reached down between his legs and pulled Jared’s hair.

 

 

 

Without a word, Jared turned around and straddled Jensen’s head. Wrapping his fingers around Jared’s thighs, he used his tongue to pull the red hard cock into his mouth. Fingers moved over balls and puckered holes. Smell of desire in their nostrils, bitter pre-cum on their tongues.

 

 

 

Jared pulled off Jensen’s cock and reached into the bedside table’s drawer for the lube. He squirted some on the inside of Jensen’s thigh before handing it to Jensen between their bodies. “Get my cock ready.” As he felt the slick lube spread on his cock, he opened and stretched Jensen’s hole.

 

 

 

The world narrowed down to just the two of them. Deep guttural moans as Jensen’s body gripped Jared’s cock as it moved inside him. Panting breaths as lips and tongues caressed over skin. Arms wrapped tight around each other. Whispered love you with smiles. Pleasure shook their souls as well as bodies.

 

 

 

Jensen lay awake in the moon lit bedroom. Jared was asleep with his head over Jensen’s heart, hips between his thighs. He listened to Jared’s deep breathing, felt the puffs of warm breath across his skin. He loved Jared so much, and if having a bodyguard made him feel safe, then he would walk into Singer’s office and back Jared up. As he hugged Jared, he hoped it wasn’t against his better judgment.

 

 

 

TBC

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

It had been a very good day indeed, so good he felt like celebrating. For once things were going his way. He was now a bodyguard and maybe he could find a body worth guarding. He laughed at this own joke.  That was when he noticed a woman standing on the corner watching all the activity as the crew set up on location. She had long dark hair and was wearing a short skirt that showed her legs were as long as her hair. Much prettier than the bitches that usually showed up when they were shooting outside. Maybe he luck was changing in more than one way. The boys were in makeup so it would be a while before he was needed.

 

 

 

Clif walked down to the corner. “Hello.”

 

 

 

“What is going on?” The woman asked.

 

 

 

“The tv show Supernatural is using this location. I’m security for Jared and Jensen,” with a charming smile.

 

 

 

The woman smiled back. “That sounds interesting. Have a nice day.” She turned and walked down the sidewalk.

 

 

 

He imaged following the cunt and grabbing her arm, turning her around to face him. The way her cheek would feel against his fist as he hit her. The fear in her eyes. The blood on her lips as he hit her again. He felt his cock harden as he imaged her begging…. The ringing of his cell phone shook him out of his daydream.

 

 

 

“Clif? It’s Shelly. I was told to let you know when the boys were called to the set.”

 

 

 

“Fine.” He didn’t try to hide the irritation in his voice. He watched the woman cross the street in the sunshine. That was the last time any bitch would talk to him like that.

 

 

 

Jensen smiled as he watched Jared laugh and talk with the crew like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Harley had been released from the vet the day before and he had brain damage from the poisoning. While Harley could sit unassisted, he had trouble walking. He took slow hesitate steps like he thought all solid ground had disappeared from underneath him, and Jensen guessed it had. The vet hoped that with exercise that Harley’s motor skills would improve. Also Harley’s personality had changed. Before when they arrived at work, Harley would jump out of the SUV. He knew which crewmembers were only good for an ear scratch and the pushovers who would share their breakfasts. Now when anyone approached, Harley would shy away distrustful. Harley was alive and home and that is all the mattered to Jared.

 

 

 

Jared wanted to bring Harley to the set, but Jensen talked him out of it. Harley would be overwhelmed with the noise and chaos. Besides Jared had never let them come to set before because it was a distraction. Both dogs were in the trailer with Sudia keeping guard.

 

 

 

The smile faded as his attention turned to Clif. Jensen hoped that Singer who say no to Clif being their bodyguard and try to find them a real one. Singer was concerned with what happened to Harley and the lapse in security, but more importantly, he knew that when the star was unhappy, the show would go to hell. It was all Singer could do to keep from laughing when Jared said he wanted Clif, the van driver, to be their bodyguard. Singer said yes because a real bodyguard would be too expensive.

 

 

 

Jensen’s IPhone vibrated in his pocket. An email from RSJ had arrived. ‘Hey guys. Arriving Saturday for a shoot. When can I come over to play with the dogs? Richard’ Jensen chuckled. Because Richard’s parents wouldn’t let him have a dog while growing up, Richard loved to tell everyone that he was dog deprived. Jensen wondered if Richard only hung out with them because of Harley and Sadie.

 

 

 

“Did you get an email from Richard?” Jared sat next to him. Jensen nodded. “Let’s invite him to dinner and to watch the game on Saturday night. Clif is coming over and said he would grill the steaks.”

 

 

 

Richard coming to the house was fine with Jensen. He liked and enjoyed Richard’s company. He didn’t want Clif at the house, even to fix dinner. “You’ve got to get over this knee jerk reaction to Clif,” he told himself. Like it or not, Clif was now their bodyguard and he would be spending a lot of time with them. ‘Maybe he will prove me wrong.’ Jared trusted the guy and he would have to trust Jared.

 

 

 

The following Saturday, Jensen watched Richard in the yard with the dogs as he prepared the grill. Richard would throw the football. Sadie would run to it, stop, rest on her front legs with her butt in the air, tail wagging, barking happily _. ‘Football Harley!’_ Richard on all fours calling for Harley to get the football. Harley couldn’t run. His walk slow and labored, but when he had the football in his mouth, Richard and Sadie cheered. Jensen wished he had a video camera and he would so put it up on YouTube.

 

 

 

Sadie ran into the house for a drink of water. She was noisily lapping up the water when suddenly the fur stood up on her back. A growl rumbled in her chest. Her tail tensed between her legs. She turned around as footsteps approached the kitchen. _‘BAD! BAD!’_

 

 

Jared stared at her as she barked and growled loudly. “SADIE! QUIET!” He turned to Clif, “I’m sorry. She knows better than to act like that.” Sadie started barking again. “Stop or you’re going into the bedroom!”

 

 

 

Sadie couldn’t understand why Jared let the bad man in the house. _‘Jensen.’_ Sadie turned and ran back outside barking.

 

 

 

Jensen and Richard were talking over beers while Harley lay on their outdoor bed. Harley’s ears perked up at Sadie's barking and his heart began to pound as she ran out the backdoor. Sadie ran up to Jensen barking. Jensen had never seen her so excited.

 

 

 

“Sadie come here!” Jared walked out of the house followed by Clif. Sadie stopped barking and backed away from him when he reached for her collar. Sadie lie down beside Harley and put her head down on her front paws in submission. She had to stay outside to make sure the bad man didn’t hurt.

 

 

 

“She’s fine now,” Clif said with a smile. “She was just surprised that a someone else was in the house.” Then Clif looked at Sadie, “Me and Sadie are going to be friends before you know it.”

 

 

 

Being a limo driver taught Clif one thing. Be quite and listen. Blend into the background and people have a false sense of privacy. They start talking and soon will share important information without realizing it. As he grilled the steaks, he listened to the actors talk, only adding to the conversation when spoken to. When the actors seemed to be in deep conversation about a story line, Clif walked into the house.

 

 

 

He looked over his shoulder. The only ones who noticed he was gone were the dogs. He walked through the kitchen and down the hall to the right. A bathroom was on his left and a bedroom across the hall. With a quick look toward the kitchen, he walked into the bedroom. The furnishing was sparse with a bed and desk the only furniture. He opened the closest and looked through the clothes. He opened the desk drawers. This was Jensen’s room. He looked through the papers. No bank statements or really anything of importance. Looking around the room, it didn’t look like anyone was staying in it in spite of the clothes. A set of keys on the bedside table caught his attention. He took a small square box out of his pocket. Searching the keys, he found on that looked like a house key and pressed it into the soft putty until an impression was made. He put the keys back on the table and the box in his pocket. It would be easy to come back when no one was home.

 

 

 

Clif stood at the door listening for any sound. Deciding it was safe; he walked down the hall to the kitchen. He stopped in his tracks at the entrance. Jensen was standing at the open refrigerator looking at him.

 

 

 

“Had to use the can,” Clif said with a smile, “steaks should be ready.” Clif walked to the backdoor. ‘It’s going to be so nice to finally kill the fucking bastard.’ He took a couple of deep breaths to calm himself. ‘Not until I get what I want. Give me something to look forward to.’

 

 

 

Jensen watched Clif leave. He didn’t hear the toilet flush. He walked down the hall. The bathroom didn’t look like it had been used. He went into the bedroom and looked around. Nothing was out of place. He had no doubt that Clif had been in the bedroom.

 

 

 

 TBC

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

He fought waking up. Instinctively he knew he still had hours to sleep and tried to snuggled back into the warmth. His eyes opened as he lost the battle. The bedroom was dark. Jared snored softly as they lay back to back. At the foot of the bed, Harley and Sadie were breathing deeply.  Jensen rolled over onto his stomach and closed his eyes. He matched his breathing with Jared’s hoping to be lulled back to sleep.

 

 

 

Finally he looked at the clock. Only one hour had passed since he went to asleep. It had been a long grueling day, and he was so exhausted he was asleep before his head hit the pillow, and one hour later, he was wide-awake. If he didn’t get back to sleep, he would be cranky in the morning. He flopped back on the bed,“Shit!”

 

 

 

“Jensen?” Mumbled and sleepy.

 

 

 

“Go back to sleep.” Jensen kissed Jared’s forehead and pulled the sheet up over him.

 

 

 

Jensen got out of the bed. Harley looked at him for a minute and then put his head down. Sadie rested her head on Harley’s shoulder and watched Jensen walk out of the room. At one time she would have followed him, but now she rarely left Harley’s side.

 

 

 

In the kitchen, Jensen opened the refrigerator for a beer. Then he saw the open bottle of wine and poured himself a glass instead. He sat at the kitchen table and reached for the newspaper. He seldom read the Vancouver paper. He wasn’t interested in local politics and it didn’t cover US news unless something major happened. They stopped at the store on the way home for beer and something quick to eat, and he bought a paper. Impulse buy, like buying a candy bar at the register.

 

 

 

He took a drink of the wine and spread the front section of the paper on the table. As he was scanning the page, a picture of a seventeen-year-old girl caught his eye. The article stated the girl had been missing for two days and gave details on the search. His eyes went back to the picture. It was clearly a school picture. She looked so young and fresh face. And there was something about her smile. It looked…..familiar. 

 

 

 

His blood turned cold. He had seen that smile before.

 

*****

 

Jensen was glad the convention was in Vancouver. Sure he looked forward to going to cons, but the hassle of catching a flight after working all night, and then hurrying through the day so they could catch an evening flight back to Vancouver killed the buzz. This time, they could really enjoy meeting the fans.

 

 

 

Jared and his time management! Jensen hurried through his shower and brushing his teeth. They woke on time, but since, per con custom, the dogs were spending the weekend with Sudia and Alice, Jared thought they had enough time for early morning blowjobs, which lead to early morning sex, and now they were in different bathrooms trying to get ready.

 

Jensen walked down the hall zipping up his jeans, “Jared, you ready yet!” He walked into the kitchen and stopped so fast his stocking feet almost slipped on the floor. “Morning  Clif,” he said surprised. He and Jared had arranged for Jim Michaels, the new producer, and Craig to attend the con as their guests, but not Clif.

 

 

 

Clif smiled at him. “Good Morning. I spoke with Jared about going to the con. I know they have security, but that is for everyone and they are spread too thin. After past events, we,” Clif motioned between him and Jared, “think it would be a good idea for me to be there. I would just provide security for the both of you.”

 

 

 

“Oh,” Jensen said. “Jared didn’t mention it to me.”

 

 

 

“Actually, we talked about it on Friday,” Jared said with his ‘don’t be mad’ smile. “I wanted to think about it and decided to call him this morning. I would feel more comfortable with Clif there.”

 

 

 

“We better get going.” Jensen tried to smile.

 

 

 

The con organizers were weren’t too happy that Clif was to be given security clearance while at the con, but gritted their collective teeth and gave him a badge. Jim and Craig looked at each other like ‘what the hell’ as Clif entered the breakfast room after Jared and Jensen. They watched as Clif made a beeline toward the breakfast buffet.

 

 

 

Things were going well. Everyone was having a good time. Until the joint panel. The con offered to pre-screen the questions. The boys said no because they enjoyed the camaraderie with the fans.

 

 

 

A teenager walked up the microphone and asked Jared about his involvement with PETA. It wasn’t a sensitive subject, it was a sore subject. PETA approached Jared when he was on Gilmore Girls about being in one of their campaigns by saying the magic words: dog rescue. Jared thought he was helping dogs find families; only to find out PETA had a different approach. Jared thought PETA had misrepresented the campaign and hurt his reputation by association.

 

 

 

Jensen could see the anger in Jared’s eyes as he refused to answer the question. The teenager smiled and politely said “Thank you.” As she walked back to her seat, Jared decided to answer the question like he was trying to clear his name in a police line up. The teenager turned and listened. When Jared managed to stop talking, she smiled again before returning to her seat.

 

 

 

As they were waiting to have lunch with Jim and Craig, Clif approached them. “Guys, I had a fan banned from the autograph session.”

 

 

 

“What?” “Why?” Jared and Jensen asked in unison.

 

 

 

“She was acting in a suspicious manner, and when I asked to speak with her, she became verbally abusive. I’ve had experiences with fans that acted in that manner suddenly turn violent. The con organizers are aware of the problem and agreed to the ban.”

 

 

 

“Thank you Clif.” Jared smiled at him.

 

 

 

“My job is to make sure you stay safe.” Clif modestly said.

 

 

 

A volunteer told them lunch was ready in the private dinning room.

 

 

 

“What was the fan doing to that caught your attention?” Jensen asked Clif as everyone else moved into the dinning room.

 

 

 

Clif looked at him without expression. “She was acting nervous and agitated.”

 

 

 

The fans always acted nervous around him and Jared. “Fans are off limits, Clif. Next time just keep an eye open, but don’t approach them.”

 

 

 

“Sure, boss. Whatever you say.”

 

 

 

As Jensen turned and went into the dining room, Clif raised his hand. Closed three fingers making a gun pointing at the back of Jensen’s head. “Pow,” under his breath. If Jensen hadn’t humiliated him at the breakfast by saying for him to “get his ass over here” and “now you can go eat”, then he wouldn’t have gotten so angry. It was all that fucking bastard’s fault.

 

 

 

*****

 

Jensen drank the rest of the wine in one swallow. It was the girl from the convention. He was sure of it. He set the wine glass in the sink and turned out the lights. Sadie raised her head as he got back into bed. Turning on his side, he pulled the sheet up to his chin. Jared curled around his back, pulling Jensen tight against him. When he finally fell asleep hours later, he dreamed of that smile.

 

 

 

*****

 

She tried to be quiet, but her nose was filled with snot and blood and she had to breathe through her mouth. A sob came out before she could stop it as his hand press her head on the floor.

 

 

 

“Please. I’m sorry.”

 

 

 

The belt cut across her naked buttocks causing her to cry out. She tried to cover herself with the hands tied behind her back.

 

 

 

He wanted a blowjob. He opened his pants and pulled an ugly cock out. If she wanted to see Jared or Jensen, then she better get on her knees. She shakily summoned all her courage to stomp out of the room. Lying naked and beaten on the cold floor, she wished she had done what he wanted.

 

 

 

She screamed as the tissue in her anus tore.

 

 

 

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Jensen had finished brushing his teeth and was rinsing his mouth when he heard his bedroom door shut. He spit out the water and looked out of the bathroom. Jared, wearing only boxers, was pulling the bed covers down.

 

“What are you doing? Go back upstairs!” Jensen firmly hissed at him.

Jared looked at Jensen like he has lost his mind. “I’m not sleeping upstairs by myself.”

“Yes you are.” Jensen walked over and pulled the covers out of Jared’s hand. “We are not sleeping together with Clif in this house. You invited him to stay so you can sleep upstairs.”

“It’s four in the morning. We all had a long day and are tired. Clif would still have an hour to drive home. How would you feel if he had a wreck? Besides,” Jared sat down on the bed, “we’ve had guests before and we still slept together.”

“Yeah, but that was family and friends who know we are together.” Jensen said. “We agreed not to tell anyone from the show because we don’t want to be gossiped about. Clif works on the show and I’m not comfortable with it.”

 

“I put Clif in the upstairs guest bedroom at the back of the house. The dogs are in my room with the door closed. If for some reason he gets up, he will hear them and think I’m in there with them. Stop worrying about it.” He pulled Jensen between his legs. “I’ll tell you a bedtime story.” Jared’s fingers moved up the back of Jensen’s thighs and under the helm of his boxers. “There was a mean, cruel man who sold his nephew Jared to Earl Clifford of Vancouver.” Jared’s fingertips caressed the bottom of Jensen’s ass cheeks. “Earl Clifford desired Jared’s sweet ass.”

 

“Killing the mood.”

 

Jared’s fingertips moved to the crease and rubbed Jensen’s hole. “Jared refused so the Earl Clifford beat him every day.” Jared lightly kissed Jensen’s stomach. “The only thing that made life bearable for Jared was his love for the beautiful stable boy, Jensen.” Jensen smiled, breath hitching, and buried his fingers in Jared’s long hair. “Every night Jared would sneak down to the stables to make love to Jensen.” Jared pulled his fingers from underneath Jensen’s boxers. Grabbing the helm, he pulled the boxers down to Jensen’s knees. He ran the flat of his tongue up Jensen’s hard cock the tip circled the head. “Jared loved the feel of Jensen’s cock inside him.”

 

Jensen moaned deep in his throat as Jared’s warm mouth moved on his cock. His fingers twisted in the long hair. He should put a stop to this. They couldn’t risk Clif finding out. All sense went left his brain when Jared pushed a finger into his hole.

He couldn’t take it anymore so he pushed Jared back on the bed and striped his boxers off. “You have to be quiet.” Jared smiled at him. “I mean it!”

“Fine!” Jared said in a mock whisper.

Jensen crawled between Jared’s legs. Tongues tangled together in a long wet kiss. A hand slowly stroked his cock as he kissed and nipped Jared’s long neck. He sucked and licked one nipple. Jared’s panting breath ruffled his hair. Kissed across Jared’s heart to the other nipple. Jared’s hands moved down his back, over his ribs and hips. The tip of his tongue down Jared’s stomach to the long hard red cock. He licked up the drops of pre-cum off the short hairs under Jared’s navel. Jared’s hand pushed him down further. Gripped and pulled his hair as he took the cock into his mouth.

Jared tried to be quiet. He couldn’t be blamed for the loud moan as Jensen pushed his legs up and began to lick at his hole.

Jensen stopped and when Jared looked at him, he frowned at him. Jared bit his lip. Smiling Jensen went back to licking the tight pinkish hole. Hairs tickled his chin. He could smell Jared’s pre-cum as it leaked out of his cock. The wrinkled skin against the tip of his tongue. Jared’s hips wouldn’t be still as Jensen’s tongue licked from his hole to his balls.

Jensen leaned over to the table by the bed. He hoped that he had left some lube downstairs because no way was either of them going upstairs. He finally found a small tube near the back. He wasn’t the only one who breathed a sigh of relief.

Clif stood looking in the crack from where the door didn’t shut all the way. He was almost giddy as he watched Jensen push into Jared. He had been thinking way too small. None of the crew seemed to know the men were lovers; they were just best friends and roommates. Only he knew the truth and the truth indeed set him free. As he watched, his cock grew hard. Not at what the men where doing, but at his new plans for what he would do to those bodies.

Jared flipped them over. He knew he was making too much noise when Jensen put his thumb over his lips. He bit at the thumb’s pad as he rode Jensen’s cock. He looked down through his sweat filled bangs at Jensen making an shhhh noise with his lips. The noise disappeared into his mouth as his lips locked on Jensen’s. His hips moved faster as his tongue fucked Jensen’s mouth. Jensen held their lips together to muffle the moans as they came hard against each other.

They lay with arms around each other. The room slowly turned golden as the sun rose.

“Only a couple of hours then you have to go back upstairs.” 

Jared nodded sleepily.

 

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

“I’m sorry. I have the wrong number.” The man on the other end of the line grunted and hung up. He was sure he had selected the right number. He scrolled through his cell phone memory until he found the number and pressed send.

 

 

 

“Hello.” The same voice as before.

 

 

 

The cell towers must be screwing up. “I’m sorry again. I don’t know why I keep getting the wrong number.”

 

 

 

“Who are you trying to call?” The tone was less than friendly.

 

 

 

“Jensen.”

 

 

 

“Who the hell is this?” The tone turned from less than friendly to threatening.

 

 

 

“Who the hell is this?” He could be threatening too.

 

 

 

“I work for Jensen. Now who are you?”

 

 

 

Chris had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing. ‘JA has a butler.’ “I’m Chris Kane, a friend of Jensen’s. Are you the butler?”

 

 

 

“NO! I work security for Jensen!” Chris could hear the steam come out of the man’s ears over the phone.

 

 

 

As Chris was about to say something, he heard Jensen’s voice in the background. The man turned away from the phone and the exchange was muffled.

 

 

 

“Hey Chris,” Jensen said over the phone.

 

 

 

“Who was that?” Chris laughed.

 

 

 

“That was Clif. Jared and I have a bodyguard now. It’s a long story,” Jensen laughed with Chris. “Why are you calling and upsetting Clif?”

 

 

 

“I’m flying up to Vancouver tomorrow to talk to a club about a couple of shows and wanted to see you and Jared.”

 

 

 

“We love to see you. Give you your flight information and Clif will pick you up.”

 

 

 

“Not Sudia?”

 

 

 

As Jensen looked for paper and pen, “Sudia had to leave the show. His wife has Multiple Sclerosis and she has a chance to participate in a promising drug trial. Unfortunately it’s not in Vancouver. Now Clif is bodyguard and driver.”

 

*****

 

Chris was waiting in Jensen’s trailer. The drive to the studio with Clif was uncomfortable like it was a big imposition.  The door opened and Jensen entered. They hugged and kissed each other’s lips. They started talking as Jensen found two cans of Coke in the fridge.

 

 

 

“What is the deal with Clif?”  Chris asked as he opened his can.

 

 

 

“A couple of months ago, someone got into Jared’s trailer and poisoned Harley.” Chris looked alarmed. “Harley is fine, well as fine as can be having survived a poisoning. Anyway, Jared flipped out and decided someone was out to hurt me or him and demanded a bodyguard. Clif told him that he had been a bodyguard and now we have a bodyguard. And Jared has given him the run of the place.”

 

 

 

“And?”

 

 

 

“And what?” Jensen took a drink of his Coke.

 

 

 

Chris smiled, “you don’t seem too happy about the arrangement.”

 

 

 

Nothing got past Chris, he knew him too well. “I don’t like Clif. It’s nothing he’s done. It’s just a vibe.”

 

 

 

“Then why is he your bodyguard/driver?”

 

 

 

“Because Jared wanted him to be. Come on, haven’t you given into Steve because you would rather make love and not war?”

 

 

 

“Too many times, my friend.”

 

 

 

“I’m hoping Jared will realize he was letting his imagination run away with him and that we don’t really need a bodyguard.”

 

 

 

Clif walked to the gym trailer. He was pissed that he had to go get that asshole’s friend. ‘He’s probably a faggot too.’ Clif thought. He was a bodyguard not an errand boy.

 

 

 

“Hi buddy.” Clif said to Jared as he entered the gym.

 

 

 

Jared was lost in his thoughts, so it took a minute for him to realize Clif had spoken to him. “Hey Clif.”

 

 

 

“Things alright?” Clif frowned like he was interested. Something happened. Something he could use.

 

 

 

“Jensen and I had an actor’s fight.”

 

 

 

“What’s that?”

 

 

 

“My agent called me about a part that I want to do and when I told Jensen about it, he laughed at me. It kinda hurt my feelings.”

 

 

 

“Why would he do that?” It was something he could use. “He’s your friend. He shouldn’t have laughed at you. What is the part?”

 

 

 

Jared smiled, “It’s a remake of Conan the Barbarian.”

 

 

 

“The Schwarzenegger movie?” Clif sat down across from him.

 

 

 

“Yeah. I want to move in action films. I’m tired of TV. My agent is setting up a meeting with the producer and director. From what he told me about the script, I think it will be a good movie.”

 

 

 

Clif scratched his cheek. This was too good, but he had to be careful how he played it. “You would be great in an action film.  As a matter of fact you could revitalize it. You know like Bruce Willis did in Die Hard.” Jared smiled at him. “Let’s change your work out. Go more for muscle. Show the producer and director that you have the right look for the film.” Jared nodded in agreement. Clif knew he had Jared on the hook.

 

 

 

Clif stood up and started changing the weights on the equipment. “Listen, don’t let Jensen’s attitude get to you. This is really a great opportunity for you.” He stopped and looked straight at Jared. “And as your friend, he should know how much this means to you.” Clif said half joking, “Hey maybe he’s afraid you’ll be the one to become the big movie star.”

 

 

 

Jared lay down on the weight bench. ‘Jensen should know how much this means to me.’

 

 

 

Later that night, after dinner Jensen and Chris talked and played their guitars in the living room. Jared had went upstairs to read the Conan script his agent FEDEX him. Finally Chris said he couldn’t stay awake so Jensen got him settled into the downstairs bedroom.  Then he when upstairs, took a shower and put on clean pajama bottoms.

 

 

 

Jared was lying on the bed, pillows propped behind him, reading and making notes on the script. Jensen lay down beside him. “How’s the script?”

 

 

 

“Good.”

 

 

 

“Tell me about it.” Jensen moved closer to him.

 

 

 

“So you can laugh some more,” Jared said without looking at him.

 

 

 

“I said I was sorry for laughing.”  Jensen took the script out of Jared’s hands and straddled his legs so he would have to look at him. “Jared you are a much better actor than GI Joe or Conan the Barbarian. If you want to do a film during hiatus, then find one that is better suited to your talent. I’ll help you read scripts.”

 

 

 

“You don’t get it, do you? I want to do THIS movie. Yeah, it could be some cheesy movie. But it also could turn out really good. It could do for me what Independence Day did for Will Smith. Either way, it will be something for me. I shouldn’t have to explain this to you.”

 

 

 

“Jared, I love you and only want the best for you.”

 

 

 

“But you don’t trust my judgment about anything. You didn’t trust me about Clif and you don’t trust me to know what is best for my career. I wish you would trust me as much as you say you love me.”

 

 

 

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Jared and Jensen sat to the side of the set reading texts and returning voice mails. Clif was a few feet away on his laptop. The crew was setting up the next shot so it was noisy.

 

 

 

“Jared,” Craig, the second assistant director, walked toward him. “Kathy radioed and Phil wants to see you in his office.”

 

 

 

“Did she say what for?” Jared asked frowning.

 

 

 

“No, just get over there now.”

 

 

 

“Ok, tell her I’m on my way.” He exchanged questioning looks with Jensen. They could count on two fingers the times Phil wanted to talk to one of them in the middle of shooting.

 

 

 

As Jared walked to the office, he saw Vic, the office PA, walking with a tall white-blonde woman. He waved, but Vic acted like he didn’t see Jared.  When Jared walked into the production office, Kathy looked like she had been caught doing something. Jared said hi, and then looked down the hall towards Phil’s office. Phil was standing in front of his desk talking to a man whose back was turned toward Jared. When Phil waved for Jared to come in, the man looked over his shoulder at him with an expression that he had seen too much of the world and was weary of it.

 

 

 

“Excuse me gentleman,” Phil said as Jared walked into the office. He closed the door on his way out. As the man stood, Jared saw the police badge on his suit coat’s pocket.

 

 

 

“Mr. Padalecki,” holding out his hand,  “I’m Detective Stone of the Vancouver homicide division.”

 

 

 

Jared shook hands with Detective Stone. “What can I do for you?”

 

 

 

Detective Stone indicated that Jared should sit in a chair across from him. “I would like to ask you some questions about a young woman.” He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a picture and handed it to Jared. “Do you recognize her?”

 

 

 

Jared looked at the picture. He remembered Jensen showing him the article about her disappearance in the paper.

 

 

 

“According to the Internet,” Detective Stone continued. “She asked a question about your involvement with PETA at a convention you both attended here in Vancouver.”

 

 

 

“Yes, I remember.” Jared looked up from the picture at Stone. “I’m afraid I let my temper get the best of me and I wasn’t very nice.”

 

 

 

“I saw the video,” Stone said. “After the panel, did you ask your bodyguard, Clif Kosterman, to speak with Janice?” Jared looked puzzled. “Her name was Janice.”

 

 

 

Jared swallowed. “Detective, why are you asking me about her?”

 

 

 

Detective Stone looked solemn. “Because her body was found in Whistler four days ago. According to the convention organizers, Mr. Kosterman had her banned at the convention at your request.”

 

 

 

Jared stared at Stone in shocked disbelief. “I was angry, but I NEVER told Clif to speak to her and certainly didn’t have her banned. The organizers are wrong or mixed up. Clif said that he saw a fan acting suspiciously and dealt with her, but he didn’t say it was this girl.”

 

 

 

Clif showed Detective Wright to an empty trailer that guest stars used. He was looking at pictures of his PETA girl when Vic suddenly appeared with the detective. He hoped he didn’t break his laptop shutting it because, even with the detective looking at him, he still wanted to jerk off to those lovely pictures.

 

 

 

“What can I do for you Detective?” Clif sat at the table.

 

 

 

Detective Wright was the very definition of cool blonde. She sat across from Clif and smiled. She found out that men relaxed when she smiled. She took a picture out of her jacket and slid it across the table. “Have you seen this girl before, Mr. Kosterman?”

 

 

 

Clif picked up the picture. He missed his PETA girl. “I read in the paper that she is missing.”

 

 

 

“Nothing else looks familiar about her?”

 

 

 

Clif gave Wright a blank look and shrugged.

 

 

 

“This is the young girl you had banned at the Vancouver convention.”

 

 

 

‘Shit! When the fuck did they find the body?’ Clif thought as he looked back down at the picture. “Detective Wright, there were so many girls at the convention, and after awhile they all look the same. At one point, Jared pointed out a fan that was being hostile and asked me to talk to her. She was augmentative and verbally abusive. My security background and training caused me to see red flags. I spoke Jared and he asked that I have her banned from the rest of the convention.”

 

 

 

“So Mr. Padalecki knew how the matter was being handled?”

 

 

 

“Absolutely.”

 

 

 

Sadie and Harley watched Jensen pace the length of the trailer. After Jared left, he saw Vic introduce a police detective to Clif. He was about to exploded when Jared walked into the trailer.

 

 

 

“What is going on? A police detective is talking to Clif.”

 

 

 

“Another detective asked me questions about that girl that was missing. You were right. She was the one that asked the PETA question at the con.” Jared sat down on the sofa. Sadie laid her head on his knee.

 

 

 

Jensen felt sick to his stomach. He sat beside Jared. “What did the detective ask you?”

 

 

 

“He wanted to know what happened at the con.” Jared took a deep breath and looked at Jensen. “They found her body in Whistler.”

 

 

 

The knock on the door made them both jump. Before Jensen could say anything, the door opened and Clif walked in.

 

 

 

“I just talked to a police detective about that girl that’s been missing. She was the one that I had banned at the convention.” Clif sat in a chair. “The con seems so long ago, I forgot what she looked like.”

 

 

 

“I spoke with a detective too,” Jared said. “Clif, what happened at the convention?”

 

 

 

“Just what I told you. The girl was acting strange and I spoke with the organizers.”

 

 

 

“You didn’t tell them it was my idea to ban her?”

 

 

 

Clif shook his head no thinking ‘what else does Jared thinks he knows?’ He had to play this cool. He worked too hard to have everything blow up in his face. “In hindsight I probably should have spoken to you first, but your security is my job and I did what I thought was best.” Then Clif sadly looked at the boys. “Who would hurt a young girl like that?”

 

 

 

‘There’s no proof that Clif did anything’ Jared thought, but there was a voice in the back of his mind.

 

 

 

‘Oh God, please don’t let Clif be capable of something like that’ Jensen thought.

 

 

 

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Jensen stood in the doorway and watched as Jared zipped up his weekend bag. Jared’s agent finally set up a meeting with the director and producer of Conan later that Saturday afternoon in New York. They wrapped around 2:30 am and Jared had a 7:30 am plane to catch.

Jared quickly kissed Harley and Sadie on their heads and rushed pass Jensen down the stairs. “I’ll be back Sunday morning,” as he put on his jacket.

As Jared passed him, Jensen grabbed his hand. “Good luck.” Jared looked surprised at him. “You want this and I want this for you,” Jensen smiled and squeezed his hand. “Call me and tell me how the meeting went.” He kissed Jared. “You better get going.”  He followed Jared out on the porch and watched as he drove away. Then he went back into the house and motioned for the dogs to follow him back upstairs.

He took a shower and set the alarm clock to wake up when Jared’s scheduled meeting was to start. He hadn’t changed his mind about Conan, but it’s what Jared wanted.

The buzzing was cutting through the fog in his head. He hit the snooze button. It couldn’t be time to get up yet. He felt for Jared. Slowly the fog of started to lift. Jared was in New York for the night. Jensen rolled over onto Jared’s side of the bed and breathed in the smell from Jared’s pillow. He had just started to drop off again when the alarm sounded. His bladder needed to be empty and the dogs were restless. He tried to ignore both and go back to sleep. That was when he heard the beep of a message left on his cell phone. ‘Shit I missed Jared’s call.’  Jensen stumbled out of bed and into the bathroom with the dogs behind him. Jared would be pissed but first things first. 

The dogs ran down the stairs and Jensen pickup his cell phone on the way to the let them out back. He checked the number of the message. His business agent, Bernie Kirby, never called him on a Saturday. As he made coffee, Jensen put the phone on speaker and listened to the message.  Bernie was from the south and when he was excited he talked a mile a minute and the only words Jensen understood were missing and password.

 

“Jensen something’s happened!” Bernie said as he answered the phone.

 

“Calm down and tell me what.” Jensen braced himself.

“I was going over the monthly bills and noticed a irregularity, so I started to work backwards of the last six months.” Bernie took a deep breath. Jensen waited. “The password for your bank account was….someone has been withdrawing funds.” 

“How much?” Jensen’s heart stopped.

“Over $500,000.”

“What!? Bernie are you sure?” Jensen had to sit down. His chest felt tight.

“Whoever did this knows how to cover their tracks. The money was pulled out at small amounts that matched legit expenses, that why there were no red flags. The account the money was transferred to has only I.D. numbers, no name. I changed the password and locked everything from your checking account to credit cards.”

“Now what?”

“I call the FBI.” Bernie said.

Clif sat down at this computer with a sandwich and beer and logged on. He had just got back from looking at a great boat. The type of boat that’s a pussy magnet. When the bank’s web page opened, he typed in the password. He took a bite of his sandwich and chewed as he waited.

Unable to verify password.

Account locked by administrator

NO, NO! Clif closed the dialogue box and slowly typed in the password.

 Unable to verify password.

 Account locked by administrator

“FUCK ME TO HELL!” Clif screamed. How did that faggot find out? He was careful. He didn’t get greedy. Fury shook his body. He pushed himself away from the desk with so much force the beer bottle fell on the floor shattering.  Clif pulled the door to his closet open hard enough for it to hit the wall.  He tore into the box where he kept his gun. He’d let that fucker live long enough to open the account.

Jensen paced the kitchen. He forgot the coffee and poured a glass of whiskey. He was obsessed with keeping passwords safe. Every month he went over all the expenses with Bernie. How could $500,000 just disappear?

Sadie and Harley sat on the porch watching Jensen. They had been ready to come in for a while, but Jensen ignored their barks and whines. Harley finally gave up and went to sleep on their outside bed. Sadie didn’t like the way Jensen was acting. She barked loud again to get his attention. He turned to look at her. She smiled and wagged her tail. He started walking toward the door. She jumped on the back door barking and growling. Jensen stopped and looked at her. Puzzled, then realization.

Jensen started to turn when he felt the back of his head slam on the floor. He couldn’t move. His mouth filled with a metallic taste. White noise. Then nothing.

Jared thought the meeting went well. The director liked his ideas on the character. There would be script changes, there always were, but the basic concept would stay the same. If he was enthusiastic before, he was twice as much now. He hailed a cab back to the hotel.

Jensen didn’t know which hurt more, his head or his ribs. He opened his eyes and closed them. No his head hurt more. When he tried to move his arms, it felt like something was holding them.  He forced his eyes open. He was sprawled on the sofa. Clif sitting on a chair across from him came into focus. As Clif put the beer he was drinking down on the arm of the chair, Jensen saw the gun lying beside it.

Jared tossed the hotel key on the desk. He dialed Jensen’s number as he looked for the room service menu.

“Hey, you’ve reached Jensen’s cell. Please leave a message and phone number.”

Jared was a little disappointed that Jensen wasn’t waiting for his call. “Hey, it’s me. The meeting went well. Call me back.”

 TBC


	12. Chapter 12

“I thought we had put all this pettiness behind us.” Clif picked up the gun and leaned toward Jensen. “We were getting along so well,” as he place the muzzle against Jensen’s knee. Jensen tried to slowly ease his knee away from the gun, but the pressure stayed. “Where is the trust?” He stopped moving his knee.  
  
Jensen was scared shitless. He attempted to get into Dean’s headspace, think like Dean. But it wasn’t a prop gun pointed at him and Clif wasn’t a stunt man who knew that Jensen was the star and the star always wins. His hands must be tied around his back because they were going numb. Hoping to keep the tremble out of his voice, “What do you want?”  
  
“Lunch,” Clif smiled at him. “My lunch was disturbed.”  
  
He pulled Jensen up off the sofa and down the hall by his t-shirt. Sadie started barking and throwing herself against the basement door. Clif held Jensen up against the wall and pointed the gun on the door.  
  
“NO! I can make her be quiet!”  
  
“I can make her be quiet too,” Clif said. “I ‘m sick of hearing her.”  
  
“QUIET SADIE! NOW!” Jensen breathed a sigh of relief when all he heard was a whimper. “She’ll be good now.”  
  
Clif pushed Jensen into the kitchen and he fell onto a chair. Clif opened the refrigerator. “I meant to poison that fucking bitch.” He looked at Jensen. “Harley I like. He is….well, was a cool dog. When I threw the meat down, Harley pushed Sadie out of the way and gobbled it down,” Clif chuckled. Finally he settled on leftover pizza and beer and set down beside Jensen at the table. He offered Jensen a slice and shrugged when Jensen shook his head.  
  
Jared put the last piece of the cheeseburger in his mouth. “Mmmm.” Jensen would love these cheeseburgers without a doubt. He missed Jensen. Maybe that’s why he had the cheeseburger. As he wiped his mouth, he picked up his cell and dialed Jensen’s number. After the outgoing message, “Where are you? This is the third message. Call me.” Smiling, “You know how I worry.”  
  
Jensen watched Clif eat. “I can get you money. Just tell me how much.”  
  
Clif wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. “Yeah, you can get me some money because I have my eye on a boat. It’s a real pussy magnet or in your case a real dick magnet.”  
  
“What?” It was so low, Jensen wasn’t sure he said it or thought it.  
“The Winchester Brothers are a couple of fags.” Clif took another bite of pizza as Jensen looked at him surprised. “Remember that first night I stayed over? You should lock your door,” Clif said with his mouth full. “Imagine what I thought when I saw Jared taking a pony ride.”  
  
Jensen stared at the floor. He told Jared to go back upstairs. They had been careful about what they said or did and still made such a stupid mistake.  
  
“I thought about blackmailing you two. But to put in all that effort. Write a letter and find a drop off spot. And what happens if you two decide it’s a okay to be fags and call a press conference. It was easier just to steal the password.”  
  
“You stole my money?” Jensen didn’t even try to keep the anger out of his voice.  
  
“Hey, watch you mouth. I didn’t steal anything. Call it a bonus for letting you treat me like shit.” In a high pitch voice, “Clif get your ass over here. Now you can go eat.” Without warning Clif hit Jensen on the cheek. His head snapped to the side, stunned. “Did you like humiliating me in front of all those people?” He hit Jensen again, blood oozed down his cheek. “It’s time you learned that you’re no better than anyone else. You want to hear what you made me do….”  
  
Clif’s cell rang. He pulled it out of his pocket, “Well guess whose calling?” Clif grabbed a towel off the counter and managed to get it into Jensen’s mouth. Pointing the gun at him, Clif opened his phone, “Hi Buddy. How’s New York?”  
  
‘Please, please Jared,’ Jensen willed Jared to know something was very wrong.  
  
“Hey Clif,” Jared said. “Good. Listen, I’ve been trying to get a hold of Jensen and I keep getting his voice mail. Could you check on him for me?”  
  
“Sorry. I’m two hours away in Appleton at my sister’s. I’m sure he’s fine. Maybe the battery’s dead or he forgot to turn it on.”  
  
“No, he’s waiting for me to call him.”  
  
‘Shit, I haven’t go time for this,’ Clif thought. “I’m leaving in a few minutes and will swing by the house. Don’t worry, there are dozen reasons for why he isn’t answering.”  
  
“Okay. Thanks Clif.” Jared closed his phone. Call it intuition or a little voice, whatever it was, it started screaming at him. Something was wrong. Jensen asked him to call. Even if the battery was dead or the cell wasn’t on, Jensen would call him as soon as he could. He called the airline as he packed his bag. There was a seat on a flight that left in two hours.  
  
“Sir you’re exchanging a first class ticket. All we have available is coach.”  
  
“Coach or in the cargo hold, make sure I’m on that plane.” He wouldn’t be able to relax until he knew his boy was all right.  
  
Clif pushed Jensen down on the sofa. He roughly wiped the blood off Jensen’s cheek with the towel.  
  
“I’m sorry for what I said to you at the con. I shouldn’t have spoken to you like that.”  
  
Clif sat beside him. “Water under the bridge. It’s Saturday night and what are us two wacky guys going to do?” Clif smiled at him. “I know what we can do.” Clif stood up in front of Jensen and unzipped his pants. He pulled his cock out.  
  
“NO!” Clif pulled Jensen off the sofa onto his knees. “NO!” Jensen struggled to get up but Clif held him down by his hair. He clamped his jaws together and glared at Clif.  
  
Clif pointed the gun at Jensen’s mouth. “Either you eat me or you eat the gun. It doesn’t make a difference to me.” Jensen glared, refusing to open his mouth, angry deep breathes through his nose. Clif pressed the muzzle harder on his lips. “I will break your teeth.” The tone was as cold as Clif’s eyes.  
  
The muzzle was hurting his lips. He tasted blood from the cuts his teeth were making inside his mouth. Repulsion rumbled up from his stomach. Then he thought of Jared. There was one way out of this and back to Jared. He closed his eyes and slowly opened his mouth.  
  
It was as good as Clif thought it would be. He held Jensen’s head still as he trust deep into his throat. He wished he could meet a woman who could deep throat like Jensen.  
  
Jensen’s throat burned. Tears rolled down his cheeks. His jaws hurt from being tense. Hot cum rushed down his throat. He panicked and struggled to get way as he was forced to swallow. His stomach retched. Then his head was let go. Dry heaves. He tried to spit out what was lingering in his mouth. He stayed on his knees, head on the floor.  
  
“Stop acting like you never sucked cock before.” Clif said as he zipped up. It always annoyed him when they acted like they didn’t like it. “Did you come?” He said with a laugh, “Betcha did.” When Jensen didn’t answer him, Clif kicked him in the ribs. Jensen yelped in pain but he didn’t look up. Clif reached down and pulled his head up. “Now comes the fun part.” Jensen looked at him. “I think Jared needs know what you just did.”  
  
“Go ahead, tell him how you raped me.” Jensen voice was rough.  
  
“You on your knees sucking my cock like you couldn’t get enough is a long way from rape.”  
  
“Burn in hell.”  
  
Clif put the gun under Jensen’s chin, “You are going to call and tell Jared that you fucked some guy you picked up.” Leaning close to Jensen’s ear, “When I kill you, he won’t care.”  
  
*****  
Jared wanted to push all the people deboarding in front of him out of the way. He checked his phone and there were no messages from Jensen or Clif. Finally he got to his car and tried calling Jensen as he drove. When he got voice mail, he threw the phone on the passenger seat.  
  
Fortunately it was late and traffic was light as he drove home. He frowned puzzled as he walked past Jensen’s truck and Clif’s SUV were parked in the driveway. Jared let himself in the front door.  
  
“JENSEN!” He stopped as he walked into the living room. Jensen was lying on the floor. His face bloody, hands tied behind his back, and his pants pulled down to his knees. Clif was kneeling over Jensen’s ass with his fingers inside.  
  
Instead of being relieved, Jensen was humiliated for Jared to see him so debased. ‘He thinks I let Clif do this to me. I didn’t stop him.’  
  
“GET AWAY FROM HIM!” Jared yelled as he lunged at Clif.  
  
Clif pointed the gun at Jared, who stopped. “Me and Jensen were having some fun.” He thrust his fingers in and out of Jensen. “I can see why you like him. So tight.”  
  
“You better be prepared to use that gun because if you don’t, I’M GOING TO KILL YOU!”  
  
Jensen saw Jared run toward Clif. “NO JARED!” Voice a rough whisper. Pain from the kicks and beating kept him from being able to move.  
  
The first gunshot made him tense.  
  
BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! in rapid succession. The noise echoed through the house followed by silence.  
  
Jensen lay still as tears filled his eyes. Then he felt the ropes untied and his hands moved down to his sides. His pants pulled up to cover him.  
  
Jared kissed him across the face. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry.”  
*****  
The paramedics strapped Jensen to the gurney. He fought to stay awake as the pain medication took effect.  
  
Jared took his hand. “I’ll come to the hospital as soon as I can.”  
  
Jensen nodded. “I love you.”  
  
“I love you.” Jared kissed Jensen gently on the lips.  
  
Jared walked with them as far as the front door. It was just past dawn and he could hear bits of the chatter.  
  
“Actor Jared Padalecki shot and killed….”  
  
“We are still trying to find out how the man was connected….”  
  
Detective Stone pushed his way through the reporters and crowd. When he reached the house, Jared asked him, “Am I going to be arrested?”  
  
“It would be a good idea to call a lawyer Mr. Padalecki.”  
  
TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Straight fangirls and gay fanboys burned up the Internet bragging they knew it all the time. It was so romantic that Jared killed to save his true love.  
  
The tabloid press had a field day with the Love Triangle Murder. Half said Jared and Clif were lovers when Jared walked in on Clif having sex with Jensen. The other half said Jared confronted Clif for sleeping with his lover Jensen. Even respected newspapers printed the details between the economic and international news.  
  
Supernatural was the week’s number one program for the first time in its four year run. Apparently having your lead actor kill someone in his house was the secret. The next week Supernatural was canceled. The reason was not so much the leads were a gay couple playing brothers, but because one may be spending a few years in jail.  
  
The coroner report stated that Clif Kosterman died from multiple gunshot wounds. The first bullet wound was consistent with the gun firing during a struggle. The next five wounds proved the victim was lying on the ground when shot. And that was the legal rub. Clif would have survived the first wound to face judge and jury, but the five extra shots showed forethought of killing. A simple case of self-defense became manslaughter.  
  
Canada’s assistant Crown Attorney wanted to prosecute. Jared’s lawyer argued that neither Jared nor Jensen was armed. The only weapon found on the premises belonged to Clif. Jared arrived home to find his partner physically and sexually assaulted and reacted out fear for his and Jensen’s safety. After the investigation, the Attorney-General Office decided not to waste the taxpayers’ money with a trial his office couldn’t win. Jared not only had public opinion on his side, everyone had someone they would kill to protect, and once Jensen testified, no jury would convict. The Attorney-General Office declined to charge Jared with the stipulation that Jared voluntarily left Canada.  
  
An actor who was famous during the 50’s and 60’s offered Jared and Jensen the use of the tropical island he brought after a similar scandal derailed his life and career. They would have complete privacy. As soon as Jensen was well enough to travel, they went into hiding.  
  
For two weeks, Jared ran until he could barely walk. Jensen took up cooking. They avoided talking about what happened. At night they laid on their sides of the bed. They hadn’t touched each other since that night. At some point during the night, Jared would get up and leave the small house they were staying in. Sometimes Jensen would lie awake in bed and wait for him to return. Other times he would stand at the window and watch Jared pace around on the private beach or sit on the sand for hours.  
  
Jensen lay on his back, watching the moon move across the sky. Jared moved next to him. “Stay.”  
  
“I can’t sleep.”  
  
He rolled over on his side and pulled Jared to his chest. “I can’t sleep when you leave.”  
Jared lay quiet and still in Jensen’s arms, his body tense. Jensen kissed his bare shoulder. “Please, I need you.”  
  
Jared intertwined his fingers with Jensen’s as his eyes filled with tears. He loved Jensen more than anyone in the world. But he had killed a man and it haunted him. Every night it played over in his mind. Standing over Clif, his body jerking as each bullet bore into him until lifeless eyes stared at Jared. No matter how many times he told himself that he did it for Jensen, his stomach turned that he could kill another person so easily. Whenever he looked at Jensen, he saw him bloodied on the ground, saw what Clif was doing. Bile rose in his throat.  
  
Jensen rolled Jared onto his back. He kissed him as his hand caressed down Jared’s chest, across his stomach. Jared kissed him back, but resisted touching Jensen further. Finally Jensen pushed himself away from Jared to sit on the edge of the bed.  
  
“I’m sorry,” Jared whispered as he looked at Jensen’s back.  
  
“You don’t want me anymore.” Jensen tried to control the tremble in his voice.  
  
“No!” Jared moved on his knees to Jensen’s side. “I love you.” Jensen refused to look at him. Jared gently turned Jensen’s head toward him. He waited until Jensen looked him in the eye. “Everything is may fault. I let Clif into our lives. He stoked my ego by saying everything I wanted to hear.” Jared started talking quickly. “I go out and walk around at night because I want to touch you and hold you and I’m afraid you blame me.”  
  
“Jared, I don’t blame you, and what happened is not your fault. We both let Clif into our lives. I ignored the warning signs. I was arrogant enough to think I knew what was best for both of us.”  
  
Jensen kissed Jared. This time Jared wrapped his arms around Jensen, hugging him tight as his lips caressed Jensen’s. When the kiss broke, Jensen pushed Jared back on the bed and pulled his boxers down his long legs. Then he pulled his own boxers off. Starting at the indention in front of Jared’s throat, Jensen kissed, wet opened mouth, down the smooth chest. Stopping to lick at Jared’s hard nipples. Wet kisses down the warm skin over Jared’s stomach, down the fine hair under his navel.  
  
Flashes of Clif went through Jensen’s memory. The way Clif’s cock felt and tasted in his mouth. He stopped, his heart beating fast in his chest. Jensen looked up at Jared’s face. It was Jared under him. It was Jared’s breathing his heard. Jensen put his hand on Jared’s cock, stroking it until his heart calmed. Slowly he took Jared’s cock into his mouth, and started moving his head. His body started to relax.  
  
Suddenly his hair was grabbed. Jensen panicked and slapped the hand away. He sat up, panting in fear. Then he realized it was Jared who touched him on his head, just the way Jared had done many times before. “I’m sorry.” He kissed Jared’s hand. “I’m sorry.”  
  
“Hey,” Jared put his hands on the sides of Jensen’s face. “It’s alright. You’re not ready.”  
  
Jensen wrapped his fingers around Jared’s wrists. If he was to continue to have a loving relationship with Jared, he had to reclaim his body. He kissed Jared desperately, his hands clutching at Jared’s cock and body.  
  
Gently Jared pushed him away. “Lie on your back.” Jensen looked at him funny and did what he asked. Jared massaged his shoulders. “Close your eyes and concentrate on my touch.” Jared moved his hands down Jensen’s chest. His thumbs brush over Jensen’s nipples. Jared leaned down and kissed over Jensen’s heart. Kisses followed his hands down Jensen’s stomach. He stroked Jensen’s cock as his other hand moved lower. Jensen tensed as Jared’s fingers touch rubbed over his hole. A flash of Clif’s dry fingers touching him. “Tell me what you need. If you want me to stop, I will,” Jared said softy.  
  
Jensen opened his eyes. “I need to see you. Know that’s it’s really you.” Jared smiled and nodded. “There is some lube in my toiletries bag.”  
  
Jared went into the bathroom to get the lube. Jensen pushed himself up on the pillows. He breathed deep to calm himself. Jared settled between Jensen’s legs and coated his fingers liberally with the lube. As he gently rubbed Jensen’s hole, Jared leaned over and kissed him. Their tongues licked at the other, their kiss long and deep. Jensen gripped Jared’s shoulders as a finger entered him. The finger moved in and out of him. Jared’s lips never left his. A second finger was added. Puffs of breath against his cheek. Jensen moaned as the fingers stretched him.  
  
Jared sat back on his ass with his legs in front of him. Jensen watched as Jared coated his hard cock with lube. Jared took Jensen’s hand and pulled him up over his cock. “Just look at me,” Jared said as he put an arm around Jensen and line his cock up with his other hand. Jensen slowly lowered himself onto Jared’s cock. He looked into Jared’s hazel eyes. When Jared was fully in him, Jensen was still, his arms went around Jared’s neck and shoulder. Jared kissed him; his hands rubbed Jensen’s back.  
  
Jensen began to move. Jared kissed down Jensen’s neck. Jensen gripped Jared’s long hair, burying his face in it. He inhaled Jared’s smell. His arms tighten around Jared. He felt Jared moan against his neck. His body moved faster over Jared’s cock.  
  
“I love you,” Jared whispered.  
  
Pulling back, Jensen saw Jared was holding back his orgasm, wanting Jensen to come first. “I love you.” Jensen leaned his forehead against Jared’s. Pleasure pooled at the bottom of his spine. The smell of Jared’s sweat, his breathe on Jensen’s lips. Jared’s arms around him. Jensen’s body shook as he came. Warmth filled him. Jared kisses as his body calmed.  
  
It took months for them to heal enough to face going back to LA. The notoriety of the scandal never ended. Jensen became a director for tv and won Emmys for his work. Jared tried for a year to find movie parts, but the only serious offer was from John Waters. He started a theater company that earned a reputation for breaking new playwrights.  
  
The End  



End file.
